


Wild Card

by xdark_blue



Series: three is a charm ♡ [7]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends Exploring Their Kinks, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, OT3, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: Myungsoo can't decide between being jealous or turned on when he agrees to letting someone else having their way with his boyfriend, Sungyeol. The longer he watches them together, the more he's convinced that it's definitely a combination of both.





	Wild Card

I don’t really like going out, but I really like Sungyeol so I find myself following him into a crowded club. Sungyeol has a way of making me do things for him, without ever really having to ask. I have a bad habit of letting him influence me, just so I can see his smile. There is a glint in his eyes tonight though, and I’m not quite sure what has put it there.

 

It’s a Saturday night so the place is busy and loud, but Sungyeol is able to get the bartender’s attention. It’s not surprising; Sungyeol is friendly and approachable and people seem to just gravitate to him. I laugh at the angry glances of others that have been waiting their turn. He orders us shots, and I lift an eyebrow in surprise.

 

“I don’t plan on either of us driving home tonight.” He winks at me, and I take the drinks without question. Getting drunk with Sungyeol is one of my favorite things to do; we both become giggly and affectionate in such a carefree way. His eyes are moving around the club, almost as if he is searching for something.  I don’t question him though, opting to order us another round to get our evening going. After being with him as long as I have, I know that if it is important enough, he will tell me when the time is right.

 

Sungyeol and I are good drinking partners because of how well we can read one another. We both know each other’s boundaries, recognize when it’s time to stop and just enjoy the feeling. So when I see that his smile has become just a little bit gummier and his eyes a bit brighter I know that he is there. When he sees that I am touching him, too long to just be friendly and pulling him closer to feel his heat, he knows that I am good too.

 

We move to the dance floor, because once I am in my element the only thing that keeps me grounded is touching Sungyeol. In the mass of moving bodies no one notices that we are holding each other too tightly, moving too intimately against one another to really consider it dancing. We wouldn’t care anyway; once we reach this point nothing can really bring us down.

 

I am facing Sungyeol and we are slowly grinding together, despite the fact that the DJ is playing a fast paced club banger. I ran my hands over his face because in moments like this I can appreciate just how soft his skin is. I push my fingers into his long pretty hair; he likes to wear his honey colored locks wild and free. I like it that way too; I love having something to hold onto when I kiss him. Now my eyes are on his lips, and I push his head down to meet my own.

 

The kiss is slow, just like our movements. It feels like he is trying to taste every inch of my hot cavern, and I let him dominate what I am sure is going to be the first of many kisses tonight. We break apart when it is necessary, but I hold on to his bottom lip with my teeth. Our eyes meet again and I let him go, just so I can see that beautiful gummy smile again.

 

Sungyeol's eyes are wide open and hopeful; the alcohol making me swear that they maybe even sparkle. "I want to play a game tonight Myungie."

 

I tilt my head in interest. Sungyeol was the more playful of the two of us; always a little more daring and willing to try something new _._ Lucky for me, most of the “games” he thought of during our drunken nights ended with the both of us moaning in pleasure.

 

Sungyeol bites the fullness of his bottom lip, his large eyes boring down into mine before motioning toward something behind me with a jerk of his head. The pretty long hair framing my lover’s face again temporarily distracts me, but eventually I take the hint and turn around.

 

Sungyeol is on me in a second, pulling me back flush against his body to wrap his arms around my frame. His lips trace over my exposed neck, kissing all the way up to my ear to whisper his sinful thoughts.

 

"You see that brunette at the bar?" Sungyeol questions, and after a couple moments of searching, my eyes are able to follow his line of sight. The male in question is beautiful, even from a distance. He's clad in a pair of jeans that are too tight in all the right places, and with the way his neckline is cut you'd think that his collarbones were tits. He is casually leaned up against the bar, his body on display while he sips a drink.

 

Sungyeol bites my ear before dipping his tongue in the way that he knows I like so much. I squirm in response, which only brings me into contact with Sungyeol's growing arousal. I’m not really sure why we are looking at him, but I am pleasantly intoxicated and I don’t mind appreciating a pretty face. "Yeah? What about him?"

 

Sungyeol chuckles, and it sounds different than the ones I am used to hearing. It's deeper somehow, dark, _dangerous._ "Nothing too serious. I just want you to watch him fuck me tonight."

 

I laugh, because of all the games Sungyeol has ever suggested, this one is clearly the craziest. When I don’t hear him laugh with me, I realize that he is being serious. I turn back around to face him, searching his eyes for the truth. It is there, in his dilated pupils and blushing cheeks. He wants this, and he wants my approval. I look back at the guy at the bar; he really is quite attractive but we have never done anything quite like this.

 

“Do you know him?” I ask, and I can feel the nerves start to mix into my tipsy state.

 

Sungyeol laughs and shakes his head. “No. But there’s something about him. Even from afar, he looks like the type that would be into it. He seems a little wild, more adventurous than most. You want to approach him?”

 

I know what Sungyeol is really asking. If we approach him, inevitably the three of us will be leaving together. The question is am I willing to try this. Sungyeol and I’s sex life isn’t boring; we’ve probably done and explored more things than most find to be comfortable. But it has always been the _two_ of us.

 

Bringing in a third, it would change the dynamic. It would be new, uncharted territory, but I couldn’t deny that it would be exciting. I imagined the two of them together, their pretty faces kissing and their hands touching. It was hot, scary, and _different._

 

“You want me to watch him fuck you?” I repeated, needing to be sure that this is what Sungyeol really wanted.

 

Sungyeol kissed me, hard and searching before nodding his head. “Yeah… I want you to watch me. You’ve always been such a voyeur.” He whispered this in my ear and I knew it was true. I loved to look at Sungyeol; to watch him walk, to watch him dance, to watch him come.

 

But I had never looked at him do something like this. And when I imagined being able to see every inch of his body, every angle as he lost himself to pleasure, I knew that I wanted this too. I moved my hands down his back, grabbing his ass roughly before pushing him away with a smack. I met his eyes with a challenge. “Go get him baby.”  
  
  


* * *

 

The guy’s name is Woohyun, and after getting a good look at the two of us he doesn’t need any convincing. He’s older, but not by much and he carries himself with a sort of confidence that is mesmerizing. He is even prettier up close, and when I see the two of them getting handsy in the cab I knew I had made the right decision.

 

Sungyeol looks so fragile in Woohyun’s arms, so submissive and desirable. Woohyun's hand is gripping Sungyeol’s thigh; he’s whispering something in Sungyeol’s ear, something dirty and enticing that has Sungyeol covering his mouth to muffle his moans. And I sit back to take in every detail, a part of what’s happening but not really. It’s a rush, because I know there have been countless times before when I was the one touching Sungyeol’s thighs and whispering sexy promises in his ear on the way home from the bar. It’s captivating to know that this is what we look like in moments like this.

 

Sungyeol is the one who puts the key into the lock at our apartment, but it’s Woohyun who opens the door. I am not surprised, there was something about him that just screamed control, obey, _submit._ It was probably what drove Sungyeol to pick him from the crowd, aside from his looks. I’m even less surprised by the sight of Sungyeol slammed into the nearest wall with Woohyun’s tongue in his mouth before I can even lock us all inside safely.

 

The sight of the two of them moving together, pure aggression and lust made a fire burn deep within me. It was strange but interesting to see Sungyeol from this perspective. I have always been the type of person who prefers to observe rather than interact, and my mind lists all the different ways the two of them look beautiful together. Woohyun is shorter than Sungyeol, but he is stronger; he easily pins his target to the wall while he explores the soft skin of his neck. Woohyun pulls away just enough to pull off his shirt, revealing harsh lines and toned muscles, before he dives back in again to kiss Sungyeol breathless.

 

When Woohyun does pull away, he grabs Sungyeol’s chin; forcing it down so that the two of them are at eye level. “So I’m not going to hold back. I’m going to fuck you rough and fast, just the way you’ve been craving. You’re going to be my pretty little toy for the night, aren’t you slut?”

 

I hadn’t even noticed that I had faded away into my own little world; cataloging mindless details about the two of their bodies until I heard those words come out of his mouth. I was about to pull Woohyun off him, to remind him that we invited him into our bed, which meant he needed to follow our rules. I moved closer, but before I could even speak, I heard the unmistakable sound of moaning; it took a second for my brain to register that it had come from Sungyeol.

 

“ _Yes…_ Please hyung.” I stopped in my tracks, so this is what Sungyeol had truly wanted. To be treated roughly, to completely give himself over to the feeling of lust. Woohyun was holding Sungyeol to the wall by his long hair, biting his long neck while he forcefully pushed his free hand inside Sungyeol’s jeans. Sungyeol let out another loud moan and tried to buck up into the hand, but he was unable to move his lower body with how tightly Woohyun had him pinned to the wall.

 

“You gonna let me have my way with you?” Woohyun teased, and I could see the muscles in his forearm flex as the hand I couldn’t see inside the jeans palmed Sungyeol’s length. He started to nip at his collarbones, and I knew from experience that this was a sensitive spot on Sungyeol. He didn’t answer quickly enough for Woohyun’s liking, so Woohyun pulled his hair harshly further up the wall.

 

Sungyeol let out a rough grunt and screamed out a yes. Woohyun laughed before forcing their lips back together, and I realized that the two of us had no idea what we were in for. It was in that moment that I understood that it was Woohyun that was playing with both of us, not the other way around. He had taken control of the entire situation, and we just so happened to be along for the ride. And even though I wasn’t the one he was touching, it was almost like he had cast a spell over me too. The harder Woohyun pressed against Sungyeol, the more desperate my lover’s moans became, the more I wanted Woohyun to take him.

 

Woohyun finally broke the kiss, and Sungyeol tried to steady his breathing. Woohyun licked his lips in an exaggerated way, dragging his eyes over Sungyeol’s rumpled clothes and swollen lips. He pulled his hand out of Sungyeol’s jeans, and the latter let out a whine of protest. He reached around to grab Sungyeol’s ass, pushing him forward to feel his own hardness. Sungyeol’s moan this time was full of desire, and Woohyun’s deep chuckle held the promise of so much more. “He’s so wonderfully responsive, isn’t he?”

 

Woohyun looked over his shoulder to send me a smirk, and I realized belatedly that he was addressing me. “Yes.” I let my own eyes take in Sungyeol’s appearance; hair messy, eyes big, face flushed. He already looked so debauched and the game hadn’t even begun. “And you’ve barely even gotten started.”

 

I felt Woohyun’s eyes on me, taking in my form for probably the first time tonight. All his attention had been on Sungyeol before, and now I felt the heat of his gaze all over my body. His eyes lingered on my crotch, and he gave me a feral grin, biting his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

I looked down, I hadn’t even noticed that I was hard as I was so captivated by the scene in front of me.  It felt like Woohyun was assessing me, gauging my reaction, and was completely satisfied with what he had found. I understood then that I had just given him my approval, officially handing over my lover to him. My body’s own response had given me away; I wanted him to do this to Sungyeol, even if I didn’t even truly comprehend why. Woohyun was a wild card; he had the ability to enter the game and bend the rules to his will. It was dangerous to play with him, but I was sure that somehow we would all windup winning in the end.

 

Woohyun turned away from me to focus his attention back on Sungyeol, kissing him roughly and pulling lips with teeth. He snaked a leg in between Sungyeol’s thighs to rub his knee into his hardness, probably just to tease him. I saw Sungyeol try to roll his hips against him to gain some friction, but he was never quite successful. “Does your boyfriend know that you are a cock slut? Does he know how much you want me inside that tight little ass of yours? How badly you need to be fucked?”

 

“ _Ah…_ No… he doesn’t.” Sungyeol eyes were boring into mine, and the desperation I saw in them made me feel dizzy.

 

“You’re going to show him. You’re going to let him know just how loud you can scream when my cock is pounding into that greedy hole. You’re going to make him see just how much of a whore you are.”

 

Sungyeol still hadn’t looked away from me. His beautiful brown eyes were clouded with lust. “ _Yes,_ yes I’ll show him.”

 

 “Then get on your _knees._ ” Woohyun ordered, and Sungyeol sank to the floor. Woohyun unbuckles his belt a ridiculously exaggerated way, pulling it out of the loops so slowly that even I feel anxious. The sound of the zipper going down seems to be ridiculously loud, and finally Woohyun is pulling out his length.

 

Sungyeol pushes down Woohyun’s jeans and underwear, revealing strong toned legs. Sungyeol is wetting his lips, mouth open and ready as Woohyun stands in front of him basically naked, jeans bunched at his ankles. The image of them is dirty and enticing; I like it and I need someone to make a move.

 

It’s Woohyun of course, who grips his member in one hand and grabs Sungyeol’s head in the other. His cock looks long and hard in his hand, and he firmly holds Sungyeol’s head in place while he runs the tip over his lips. Sungyeol’s tongue keeps darting out, trying to get a taste but Woohyun isn’t having it. Finally Sungyeol lets out a whine full of longing, and looks up at Woohyun with wide, desperate eyes.

 

“You want my cock?” He teases, and Sungyeol moans out a please. Woohyun pushes his member into his mouth, and Sungyeol’s lips stretch around his length to take him all in. Woohyun doesn’t stop until his cock is fully inside Sungyeol’s mouth, the hand in his hair preventing Sungyeol from moving away. He fucks his mouth harshly, and the mixed sounds of slurping, choking, and moans spilling from Sungyeol’s mouth let me know just how much he is enjoying it.

 

I notice the details; like how the muscles in Woohyun’s arms contract as he pulls Sungyeol’s head back and forth on his cock; how Sungyeol’s Adam’s apple bobs up and down as he subconsciously swallows each time the cock hits the back of his throat. Before too long Woohyun pulls him off his length and yanks him up by the hair to crash their mouths back together. Woohyun kicks off his clothes, and pulls Sungyeol close to taste him again.

 

Woohyun grabs Sungyeol by the front of his jeans and pulls him further into the apartment. Sungyeol follows him willingly to the living room and Woohyun makes himself comfortable on the couch. Woohyun looks at me again, motioning with his head for me to come to the couch as well. I sit down next to him, and it strikes me then that Woohyun is the only person naked in the room and he doesn’t seem the slightest bit uncomfortable. If anything, he seems completely in control and relaxed.

 

His eyes are back on Sungyeol now, who is standing in front of us patiently, waiting for the next order. Woohyun seems displeased with something as he looks at Sungyeol. “Strip.”

 

I smile, because I couldn’t agree more with Woohyun’s line of thinking. Sungyeol is wearing too many clothes, and it is a problem that needs to be remedied immediately. Sungyeol is eager, ripping off his top and tossing it somewhere across the room. Next he’s pulling his jeans down his legs, which seem to become even longer as more of his skin is revealed. He pulls his boxers off and finally he is bare in front of us. Woohyun’s eyes wonder Sungyeol’s frame appreciatively, taking in all of the smooth skin and I could swear there is heat rolling off his body.

 

Woohyun beckons him forward with his finger, and Sungyeol leans forward with to give him another kiss. Then Woohyun pushes him back, and he falls onto the coffee table. “Prepare yourself for me.”

 

Sungyeol looks confused, and his eyes drift to mine for just a second. I feel my cock twitch; I have always been the one to prepare him, I’ve never made him do it himself. I am desperately curious to see the scene unfold before me. Woohyun chuckles and he tilts his head as if Sungyeol is an interesting painting to look at. “Otherwise I will take you raw.” Sungyeol may want it rough, but he doesn’t want that. So his fingers drift up to his mouth and he sucks on them noisily.

 

Sungyeol surprises me when he turns around on the table, getting up on all fours. This gives as a perfect view of his ass, and I let out a small moan as my mind realizes just how wonderful the view is about to be. I feel the weight of Woohyun’s gaze, and I know he is smirking at me again.

 

Sungyeol puts his weight on one of his arms, and reaches back with the other hand. I see his finger tease his entrance for a second before he pushes it in. He gasps at the intrusion, but continues to work it in. He pushes in the second finger quickly, his motions already frantic. Sungyeol’s fingers are longer and thinner than my own, and I wonder if he notices the difference.

 

He’s moaning now, moving his fingers quicker inside himself to find his own pleasure. I see the third finger slip in, and he lets out a harsh groan at the stretch. His other hand grips the table harder, trying to steady himself as he continues his preparation. I steal a glance at Woohyun, his eyes are watching Sungyeol intently; he is just as mesmerized as I am. “He seems content with just his fingers. Maybe that’s all he wants inside of him.” Woohyun tosses out the remark, and Sungyeol whines in protest.

 

“No! I want more… please hyung…”

 

Woohyun leans forward to grab Sungyeol’s wrist, pushing it harshly to make the fingers go even deeper. Sungyeol cries out, unprepared for the action but liking it just the same. Woohyun doesn’t let go, making Sungyeol fuck himself harder.

 

“Is this enough?” Woohyun teases, and Sungyeol shakes his head. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“Your cock… I want it deep inside me. Make me scream.”

 

Sungyeol groans when his fingers slip out, and he looks back at us with a gaze full of longing. He flips onto his back suddenly, and lifts up his legs by his thighs, letting our eyes clearly see his twitching hole. “Please hyung I feel so empty.”

 

I hand Woohyun a condom, and I see Sungyeol’s hips buck in anticipation. Woohyun moves then, getting on his knees in between Sungyeol’s legs. He rolls it on slowly, just to make Sungyeol more needy. He runs his cock teasingly over Sungyeol’s entrance, and the latter lets out anxious pleas for more. He moves a hand up Sungyeol’s thigh, enjoying the way it makes him shudder.

 

“ _Hurry._ ” Woohyun turns to look at me, and I realize that I am the one who uttered the command. I have never seen Sungyeol so desperate, and I want him to get what he needs. Woohyun decides to take pity on both of us, and pushes his way into Sungyeol.

 

“ _Ah, fuck!”_ Sungyeol lets out at the penetration, and I know that it must hurt; he didn’t spend enough time preparing himself, he was too hasty to get to the next step. Woohyun doesn’t give him any time to adjust; he starts with a fierce pace that has Sungyeol’s body moving on the table. His hands wrap around Sungyeol’s thighs, nails digging in as he pulls the plaint body on and off his cock. The sharp sounds of skin slapping against skin fill the room, creating a curious sort of song accompanied by the moans of my lover. He has always had a problem controlling his volume, and now he is too far gone to care how loud his screams are.

 

Sungyeol’s cock looks red and strained; already leaking and craving a release I know he will not get. It swings with every thrust, sometimes hitting his own stomach in a way that makes his breath hitch. Somehow I know that Woohyun will not touch it; I understand that he enjoys denying Sungyeol the pleasure to touch him so directly.

 

Sungyeol wraps his legs around Woohyun’s waist, trying to get more, trying to get him deeper. Each thrust from Woohyun is harsh and calculated, and Sungyeol is becoming a mess. I realize that Woohyun is truly playing with him; I know from experience just what Sungyeol sounds like when his prostate is being abused. Every now and then I will hear a yell that lets me know Woohyun has found it, but then I see Woohyun change his angle so he will not hit it anymore. But after awhile, when Sungyeol is finally starting to get used to the level of pleasure, finally starting to feel the rhythm, Woohyun will purposely hit that bundle of nerves just to send him reeling again.

 

It’s evil and cruel to abuse a lover this way, but Sungyeol is not Woohyun’s lover. As he stated earlier, he is his toy that he gets to tease and fuck for his own enjoyment. Sungyeol takes it; he takes anything because he is shameless and needy for his cock. Sungyeol begs and he pleads; he hates it and he loves it; but never once does Sungyeol ask him to stop. His legs shake and his fingers clutch the table unsuccessfully but he keeps screaming for more.

 

Woohyun’s hands move to Sungyeol’s nipples; pulling and twisting them cruelly while Sungyeol gasps out at the rough treatment. The hardened buds are swollen and raised on his chest, but I know just how much he likes it. Woohyun leans down to take one of them in his mouth, coincidentally causing Sungyeol’s erection to rub against the strong muscles of his abdomen. Sungyeol notices and tries to flick up his hips to gain some more friction; but Woohyun is faster than him, pinning his hips to the table.

 

Sungyeol lets out a groan of frustration; at the teeth pulling his nipple, at hand holding down his hips, at the denied stimulation of his cock, at the teasing way Woohyun’s member fills him up, I’m not sure which. Maybe it is a combination of it all because his eyes convey a look of pleasure and discontent. Woohyun laughs, breathy and light before he targets Sungyeol’s prostate.

  
It’s not like the other times, now Woohyun is purposely drilling into that spot and Sungyeol smiles at the chance of an impending orgasm. “Is this what you wanted whore?”

 

“ _Yes! Right there!”_ Sungyeol’s voice is getting higher, and I know he is dangerously close. It will only be seconds now before he tips over that edge. Both of Woohyun’s hands are gripping his hips, pulling him harshly down on his cock and Sungyeol is taking it without hesitation. He lets out a strangled fuck, and I know he is going to come.

 

Woohyun pulls out of him swiftly, clamping his hand down on Sungyeol’s member cruelly. Sungyeol lets out a cry of dissatisfaction, brought back down from his high without being able to climax. Sungyeol’s eyes are wide and wet, and I know he is on the verge of tears. “Why?” He whines brokenly, and Woohyun just smiles at him.

 

“Because you haven’t earned it yet.” He answers simply, and Sungyeol fingers tangle in his hair in desperation.

 

“ _Please…_ Let me come. I was so close it hurts.” His eyes are open and hopeful that maybe he will be given what he wants.

 

“You know how to make yourself come. Use your hand.”

 

Sungyeol shakes his head frantically. “No! Please I don’t want that!”

 

Woohyun tilts his head at him. “But you said you wanted to come.” I am impressed by Woohyun’s skill. He is managing not only to make Sungyeol crave his body but his approval. Even after being given permission to bring himself the climax he wants, he denies it because it wants Woohyun to be the one to give it to him. Woohyun is breaking him down, little by little, and now he has no power left. There is only one thing that will satisfy him now.

 

“Your cock… please… I need it.”

 

Woohyun gets up and walks to the other side of the table, before dropping down to whisper in Sungyeol’s ear. “Why? Because a cock slut like you will only be satisfied when he comes with a dick in his ass? You need a hard cock filling you up in order to feel complete?”

 

“Yes! I don’t just like it… I crave it. I need it. Please I need your cock.” Sungyeol reaches up to run his fingers through Woohyun’s hair to pull him down for a kiss.

 

Sungyeol is a good kisser; too good in fact. Many arguments and disagreements have been surrendered when I feel those lips against my own, tongue licking and teasing as I lost my train of thought under his influence. I can see now that he is kissing Woohyun with abandon; trying to use every tip and trick in his book to convince the elder to give him what he wants.

 

Woohyun falls down to his knees, getting more involved in the upside down lip lock as his own hands clutch the sides of Sungyeol’s face. I smile to myself, because I know this is Sungyeol’s way of trying to convince Woohyun to show him pity, his own personal method of getting his way. When Woohyun lifts his head up I can see the string of saliva connecting their mouths. “Come here.” Sungyeol smiles at Woohyun’s words, because he knows what they mean.

 

This time Woohyun makes Sungyeol get on his knees and lay his upper body on the table, facing towards me. Sungyeol moves his hands to try to hold on to the table, but Woohyun snatches them away. He clutches both of his wrists together in one hand, and Sungyeol struggles but cannot break the hold. Woohyun’s other hand guides his member back to Sungyeol’s opening, and he enters him suddenly from behind.

 

Sungyeol lets out a cry at the intrusion, a mix of relief and discomfort. Woohyun’s pace is slower this time but somehow harsher, and it doesn’t take long for Sungyeol’s grunts to turn into moans. Each thrust is sharp and strong; Woohyun pushes in abruptly, but drags out his member achingly slow before repeating the process all over again.

 

“So. Fucking. _Tight.”_ Woohyun accentuates each word with a thrust of his hips. “How are you still so tight?” Sungyeol just moans in response, and Woohyun’s free hand lands harshly on his backside. Sungyeol lets out a yelp and Woohyun caresses the reddened flesh. “Answer me properly.”

 

“Ugh… I don’t know. I don’t…” Sungyeol tries to answer, but he is understandably distracted.

 

“Is it because your hole loves to swallow up my cock? So greedy as it takes every inch of me?” His pace is still so slow and I know he is making Sungyeol feel every single inch of his length.

 

“ _Yes… yes…”_ Sungyeol is so breathless, out of control as now he isn’t even able to hold on with his wrists bound. His body just slides back and forth on the table with every flick of Woohyun’s hips. His head falls to the side and he looks down at the table, and Woohyun doesn’t like that.

 

His free hand grabs Sungyeol’s hair harshly, and lifts up his head to face me. “Look at him. You said you’d show him, didn’t you?”

 

Sungyeol’s eyes are unfocused and heavy as he stares at me. “Yes…”

 

“What are you going to show him?” Woohyun prompts, and starts to buck faster into Sungyeol’s body.

 

“ _Ahhh…_ That I’m a whore… that I love this.” Sungyeol's stare makes goosebumps break out over my skin, and I feel hypnotized by him.

 

“That you love what?” Woohyun just keeps going, pounding faster and faster into the welcoming heat.

 

“Cock! _Ugh…_ ” Woohyun pulls out of him to move away as soon as he admits it, and Sungyeol collapses onto the table. For a second I am confused because Sungyeol gave into his demands. But it lasts only for a moment when I see Woohyun lift up his body to lay out on the table underneath Sungyeol. He moves Sungyeol’s legs to straddle him; his front facing me and his back facing Woohyun.

 

“Ride me and show him.” Woohyun orders, and a fierce smack to his ass gets Sungyeol moving. His eyes are boring into mine as he fucks himself on Woohyun’s cock. His body is tired, I can tell by the harsh pants and the strain in his legs. But he keeps going, bouncing up and down as he searches for his release.

 

It’s too much for me. His eyes are so expressive, so full of desire and lust as he stares at me. He looks so erotic, body flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he rocks his hips. His long hair is whipping around with every movement, and he looks absolutely _wild_. His hands run up his body, to play with his nipples, to fondle his neck. His pale skin seems to glow as he gets closer and closer to his goal. His eyes never leave mine, and his gaze never wavers. They are begging me for help, and I know he is at his limit.

 

“ _Woohyun._ ” I call out to him, and he understands. Woohyun takes back control to finally give Sungyeol his climax, now that he has earned it. His hips rise to thrust deeper into Sungyeol, and a happy cry breaks free from his lips. Sungyeol just starts screaming yes and I know that Woohyun is hitting his prostate with every movement.

 

Sungyeol’s hands fall to Woohyun’s legs, trying to hold on as the pace becomes too quick for him to support himself. “ _Please… let me come…”_ He is nervous; the last time he got so close he was denied his orgasm.

 

“He will.” I tell him, and Sungyeol smiles that gummy smile again, eyes still hazy and sensual. Woohyun decides to honor our wishes, and Sungyeol’s eyes slip closed for just a second as he screams out his release. The climax shakes him, and his eyes search mine as if he has lost all his senses. He can barely hold himself up now that his body has been rocked by his release. Woohyun never stopped moving within him, and Sungyeol’s body is oversensitive from his orgasm as he tries to keep it together.

 

Woohyun pulls him down, laying Sungyeol’s back flat on the table and getting in between his spread legs. He pushes back inside him hurriedly and sets a quick pace, and I know that he is done playing around; he wants his own climax now. It doesn’t take long with Sungyeol’s broken moans and clenching body all around him. Soon Woohyun’s pace falters, and he shudders out his own release.

 

He pulls out slowly, and caresses Sungyeol’s face gently. “Such a good boy. You did well.” He smiles at him, and Sungyeol smiles back.

 

“Thank you.” Sungyeol whispers, before pulling him in for another long kiss. It’s sweet and tender and nothing at all like their coupling. They are wrapped up in each other, and for the first time tonight I feel left out.

 

They break the kiss, and Woohyun shifts off the table to stand up. He looks good; ridiculously put together as if he didn’t spend the past hour fucking someone senseless. He looks at me and his gaze is mischievous as if he knows something I don’t. It makes me feel uncomfortable so I want to look away, but Woohyun catches my chin before I can. “You did well too.” He winks at me and goes to retrieve his jeans. I feel such a strange mix of emotions that I don’t even know what to do with myself.

  
Woohyun comes back into view and asks me where the bathroom is. I point him in the right direction, and he disappears to get himself situated. I let my attention return to Sungyeol, who wasn’t moved from the spot that Woohyun left him.

 

“Damn… that was such a turn on.” Sungyeol says breathlessly; overly satisfied in his private little world of post orgasmic bliss. His long legs are stretched out lazily on top of the coffee table, and he looks utterly spent. His pretty fingers play with his long hair, and he giggles in a ridiculously childish way considering what just happened. His eyes are on the ceiling and he is smiling up at nothing; I feel like we are suddenly miles apart.

 

Now that the buzz from the lust and alcohol has faded I can't help the feeling of regret taking hold of me. Because I know that I have brought Sungyeol pleasure. We have been together long enough for me to know exactly where to press, how long to tease before giving him what he so desperately wants. And he has told me repeatedly how much he enjoys being with me, that I am the best lover he has ever had. But that was before tonight. And in my heart I know that I have never been able to make him look like _this_.

 

If I was questioning whether or not I felt sick, the sight of a shirtless Woohyun emerging from the bathroom with those tight jeans riding low on his hips solidifies my answer. The man is beautiful, strong, and apparently too damn good at what he does. I want to hate him but I can’t; he is the one responsible for Sungyeol’s current state of euphoria. He has made Sungyeol so _happy,_ that I can’t hold anything against him. I don’t flinch away when he leans down to give me a chaste kiss on the lips.

 

He moves over to table, grinning at the image of a naked, content Sungyeol. He bends down to give him a goodbye kiss as well, before he makes his way to the front door. He finally finds his shirt, which is for the best because I am tired of seeing the hard, sculpted lines of his muscles. I am done looking at the body covered with tanned smooth skin that is more capable of pleasing my lover than I will ever be. Damn Sungyeol and his drunken games.

 

“If you want a repeat, you know where to find me.” Woohyun says this casually, an open invitation with no real expectations. His eyes find mine, and that same damned mischievous look is back. “Maybe next time I’ll take you.” He winks at me again, and I look away so he won’t see the heat rising in my cheeks. He unlocks the door to leave the apartment on his own terms, just like how he entered it.

 

Sungyeol’s neck is craned; it is obvious that he watched Woohyun walk away. For some reason this hurts me deeply, and when Sungyeol closes his eyes I am afraid that he is imagining a repeat with Woohyun, instead of thinking of me.

 

Sungyeol makes a low noise of approval in the back of his throat, and his bottom lip is bitten between his teeth for a moment and I know that he is replaying tonight’s events in his head before he finally opens his mouth with a sigh. “I feel so damn sexy. That was so fucking hot...”

 

I feel such a surge of anger rise up within me at his words that the only thing I am able to do is laugh. I have been sitting here, letting him bask in the afterglow of fucking another man, and he just won’t shut up or stop fucking smiling about it. It makes me want to punch something; Woohyun for being so damn desirable, Sungyeol for enjoying it too damn much, and myself for being so damn stupid for thinking that this was a good idea in the first place. But I'm technically not allowed to be upset because I gave Sungyeol my permission and that just makes me feel more upset. I am two seconds away from leaving him on that damned table all by himself. My mouth opens and I am about to tell him that he can gloat all he wants, but I won’t stick around for it.

 

He beats me to it though, his sentence stopping me in my tracks and making my mind start spinning. “Made me feel so erotic putting on a show just for you Myungsoo.” He seems suddenly nervous at the confession, his cheeks turning a dusty pink color as he shyly sneaks looks at me on the couch.

 

I am momentarily confused. “A show?”

 

Sungyeol giggles again, and runs his fingers playfully down his body; from his face all the way to the tips of his toes. This draws my attention to his legs that go on for far too long, and I want to touch him but my thoughts were too messy and conflicted to react. Right now I’m not sure if he is teasing, if he thinks that drawing my attention to his body will make me forget. Those legs are raised straight up in the air, and Sungyeol is sliding them against one another and reveling in the sensation. For a wild moment I wondered if Woohyun had drugged him when I wasn’t looking, but I know this isn’t true because I never left his side. He’s just so giddy and sensual right now, and I’ve never seen the two emotions mixed together quite like this.

 

Sungyeol brings his legs back down to rest on the table again before turning to face me. Our eyes meet and I see the blush on his cheeks hasn’t left. “Yeah. It felt good, what he was doing to me. But having you so close but so far; unable to have what I truly wanted… it was maddening. And your eyes… they have always been my favorite thing about you. What you don’t say with your words you convey with your gaze. And _god,_ they said so much. To be able to look into your eyes every single moment, to be pleasured like that with the heat of your stare on me…”

 

He licked his lips and I felt like I was in some sort of trance; fallen under such a beautiful creature’s spellbinding words. “He was rougher than you are with me… very much so. It’s what I asked him for in the cab. But every moment you were there and you were watching and making sure that it was all okay. That _I_ was okay. And it was perfect because I knew you wanted me to feel those things, but you couldn’t be the one to directly cause me any pain. You love me too much.”

 

It feels like time stops. Because I haven’t ever really said that before. And sure, after being an item for as long as we have, it is understood without having to actually say anything. And before Sungyeol, I was the type who avoided any type of commitment. I thought it would be the same way when I met Sungyeol, but over time instead of getting tired of him, I just wanted him more. So even they we both knew who we belonged to, there had never been any confessions.

  
And it all begins to come together. That Sungyeol had done this all for me. We had talked about fantasies before, all couples do. And when this particular one had came up I told him I couldn’t see myself being able to do it, but I liked the idea of it. So he found a way to make it happen for me without pushing me out of my comfort zone.

 

Now that I thought about it, even though I wasn’t physically a part of what happened, I was still somehow the focal point. Woohyun had always positioned them so I would have a good view. He always made sure that Sungyeol was looking at _me._ It was what Sungyeol had asked of him, a role he played just for us. Even in the deepest throes of his passion, Sungyeol never once cried out Woohyun’s name; he was always conscious of me. I realized now that Sungyeol’s thank you kiss to Woohyun wasn’t for _him,_ it was for pleasing me.

 

I laugh, and this time it is genuine. I pull him off the table to my lap, wrapping my arms around his tired body. “You’re something else Sungyeol. Only you would be capable of dreaming something like this up.”

 

He smiles again, fingers playing with my chest. “But you liked it right?”

 

I nuzzle my face in his messy hair. “Yes. And you were right… I love you too much to treat you like that.” I leave it at that, and I hope he understands. His fingers tighten in my shirt and I know he does. He lifts his face up and gives me a sweet, soft kiss.

 

Sungyeol requests a shower, and I get up to lock the door before heading to the bathroom. Sungyeol calls out for me, and asks me to carry him there. He’s embarrassed that he needs help but  the blush on his cheeks is endearingly cute. I pick him up and hold him close, carefully carrying him to the shower. He asks me to join him, so I help him wash his body clean. It doesn’t take long for his hands to start wandering, and we get so caught up in one another that it takes the water turning cold for us to leave the shower.

 

I carry him to our bed and he lets out a sigh of content. He tells me that he was been waiting to come here with me, how he told Woohyun that our bed was off limits. It touches me, and I show him my appreciation.

 

Later after the both of us are spent and exhausted from our climax, he intertwines our fingers and legs together. He kisses me, soft and searching before cuddling his head into my chest. He tells me how kinks are fun, but nothing beats lovemaking. I kiss him back, because I couldn’t agree more.

 

* * *

A/N: this gif screams submission and was the inspiration for this fic.  



End file.
